A date with Jeff the killer
I'm Jojo. (Not a Jojo references) As you can see, I'm dead. Why? Jeff killed me. You might be thinking: "Why did I date him? How did I get myself into this mess?". Welp, I will tell you a story about my date with Jeff and how it went wrong. One day, it's a normal day. I walk to school when suddenly, An arm reaches out to me and pulls me inside the random truck. When I had woken up, it was dark. I couldn't see sh*t! Someone then turns on the light. "Oh! Thanks for turning on the lights! I..." That guy is none another than Jeff the man. They called him Jeff the killer. When I first saw him. I was scared sh*tless. "WTF DO YOU WANTED??? I GOTTHAGUN! DON'T MAKEH MEH USED IT!!!" He slapped the gun outta my hands. "Stop it! I'm not going to kill you! Lovers..." "Did...Did you just...?" I did not just hear that out loud. "Yes. I just said it. I LOVED YOU! DATE WITH ME!" "WTF??? NO GOD! F*CK OFF!!!" Me... Of all people that he could date... I'm dating with a f*cking serial killer... I need to stop swearing. My parents would have ground me for that. Wait... I'm dead. He took me to another room. Still fill with grey stuff. But he had his table ready. I sit on mine. So does him. He started the conversation. "So... What do you think of me...?" "You KIDNAPPED me! I DON'T EVEN know you!" "Yeah... right... " "What?" I asked him "Everyone is a bully to me. Those gangstas. Randy, Troy & Keith. THEY F*CKING RUINED MY LIFE! THEY made me this way..." "Jeff..." "But first! Let's eat!" "Eat what?" Yeah... It's a human hand that's right... What the absolute f*ck? "I made it myself. Do you enjoy it?" "Why?" "You know... That hand was my ex-boyfriend hand" "Why?Why?" "I don't have anyone else. All those I kidnapped previously refused to love me. So I killed them when they don't sleep at night." "Why?Why?Why?" "Please? All I had is you? So..." He pulls out his engagement ring. "Would you marry me?" That's tough. For some reason, I fell in love with him. He's gay but I'm also gay myself. "I...I..." "Huh... What did you say?" "I'm sorry. I already had a waifu at home. Her name is Dio. Plus, you are ugly. Let's be friends instead." I'm not sorry. I'm more into Japanese waifu. Not this ugly motherf*cker! Hope to god he will understand me. "You assh*le..." Welp. I'm f*cked alright. Yep, still swearing. Who cares? Jeff then pulls out a knife. "If I can't have you, so be it. IT'S TIME TO GO TO SLEEP!" He launched towards me and stab me with all might. "MY D*CKS! MY BEAUTIFUL D*CKS!!!" Slenderman then came. "Did I heard you just broke up with my son?" "YOU'RE JEFF FATHER???" - I asked a question "No. She's my mother." - Jeff responded My life has been lied to. He is she all along. Imagining rule34 with the Slenderman. No. Not Slenderman. Slenderwoman! Oh god... "Did you broke up with my son Jeff, darling?" '- She questioned again "Yes..." - I responded '"Ok...bye then..." "No! Don't leave me all alone." And then midnight arrived. "You know what time is it?" "What...?" He stabs me on the head. "Go to sleep, cheaters." - He whispers as he left me all alone. 2 hours later, I managed to escape from this hellhole. They were all asleep, given me some time to escaped. As I stood outside the building. I speak to myself. "It's over... I get to be with my waifu. I get to play guitar with my waifu. I get to go home. I GET TO LIVE MY LIFE BOIIIIIIIII..." as I ran in freedom... or so I thought. F*cking Truck-kun ruined everything. owo Morals: Be safe around trucks (and trains too). Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Shok ending Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Random Capitalization Category:Im died